1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in content display and navigation systems, and, more particularly, to a new and improved system and method for enabling a user to simultaneously display a set of selectable categories, a set of channels related to a selected category, and individual content associated with a selected channel, of potential interest to the user, and for enabling the user to navigate therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enable access to individual content such as television programming content and interactive data content on the internet through the traditional television set, there have been appliances or set-top boxes such as cable TV and satellite receivers which have been developed. Such devices have been developed in conjunction with sources of television and internet content and connections to the content sources.
In such access devices, a grid-type user interface has been developed to interact with a menu selector and remote control device with directional controls for controlling the movement of the menu selector in the user interface, to enable the user to navigate through different screens in the user interface to access the desired content on the internet and in the TV programming. However, the user interface has not previously enabled efficient navigation among a multiplicity of categories, channels, and individual content of potential interest to the user, including interactive data content and/or television programming content.
Further, such previous devices have not enabled effective simultaneous display of a set of selectable categories, a set of channels related to a selected category, and individual content associated with a selected channel and a selected category, of potential interest to the user. Also, such devices previously have not enabled efficient use of substantial screen area for individual content including explanatory information and links for enabling exploration of other related content of potential user interest. Still further, prior devices have not provided formats for enabling comprehensive generation of guide information, and for providing links to information of relevance to the user and functionability for enabling effective searching therein.
In view of these considerations, an effective and efficient system must be implemented in an internet website and television programming system, for enabling a user to comprehensively display and navigate through a multiplicity of categories, channels, and individual content related to a subject of potential interest to the user.
Therefore, those concerned with the development and use of improved internet website and television channel display, access, and navigational systems and the like have recognized the need for improved systems and methods for navigating among a multiplicity of internet websites and television channels, for enabling a user to select categories, channels, and individual content of potential interest to the user.
The need has likewise been recognized for improved systems and methods for comprehensively displaying such sites and channels, while efficiently providing substantial screen areas for individual content, and for effectively generating guide information and providing information links for enhanced searching capabilities. Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by providing efficient and effective display, access, and navigation among a multiplicity of internet websites and television channels, to enable the user to scroll through categories, channels related to the selected category, and individual content associated with the selected category to obtain information of potential interest to the user.